Birds of a Feather
by The Magic Number
Summary: Eagle's back. It says so everywhere. The only problem is, he's on Slade's side. How will the Titans triumph? What secrets are unveiled? How long is a piece of string? Stay tuned! R&R Please!


**A/N Hey, my second story , but now turned into my third - Yeah! I'm really excited about this one, it involves all my favourite Teen Titans characters - and some mythological ones.**

**Major plot changes from the original!**

**Enjoy! (R&R!)**

**CHAPTER 1**

'Eagle never sleeps. Eagle will find you.'

That was what was written all over the city in obnoxious graffiti and from it, it was pretty obvious that Eagle was looking for someone.

No one had seen or knew who Eagle was, or who he was looking for, but in Jump City, things like this made people jumpy. Especially when almost every available surface for painting on, is painted on without anybody seeing them do it. In one night.

Which was why the Titans had been asked by the mayor to investigate.

"Have they found any traces of DNA on the paint or surrounding walls?" Robin frowned at the over-weight policeman in front of him, with men like these it was no wonder the Titans were needed.

"The results should be back any time now, and if you don't mind me saying so, Mr. Robin, sir, I happen to think that you're really not necessary for this – it's a pretty simple case of a gang tag, I already have my boys on the case." The officer looked rather smug at his own deduction.

Cyborg was the one to wipe the look off his face, "My sensors are revealing that the paint has been sprayed from a very high-tech piece of machinery called a INO Industrial Paint Gun, it sprays the paint at around 65 mph, costs several hundred thousand dollars and weighs almost two tonnes, imperial. Would a local gang be able to handle it?"

An eyebrow raised by Robin (what could be seen through the mask) at the officer had the uniformed man stuttering and sweating, "Er... well, if that's the case then...what about the boys we caught tagging 4th Street with spray cans just two hours ago?" He looked genuinely confused as he excused himself to check up with his other officers.

"You just made that up, didn't you?" Robin turned a sly smile to his friend.

"Yup! Couldn't stand the way he just simplified something as big as this, just washed it over like it was nothing! 'Sides I wanted you to owe me one for getting back at him for calling you names... Mr. Robin!"

Robin looked to the others with a small smile on his masked face; Raven was scanning the area for any paranormal/magical activity, Starfire was flying around the rest of Jump City to record on a map, where any more of the graffiti could be seen. Cyborg was back to doing his 'thing' as he called it, on the paintwork and surrounding area, while Beast Boy looked blankly at the words while scratching his head in confusion. Robin had never seen him so still.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, Robin?"

"Are you okay, only you've been staring at that wall for awhile..." He trailed off seeing Beast Boy's huge grin turn towards him and his hand pointed at the paint.

"Dude, I was just thinking, that paint is _soooooooo_ psychedelic, I should totally integrate it into my B-Ped's paint job! Then I could add flames, and oh, oh, oh AND! A tiger! Yeah!" Beast Boy's eyes were shut and his fists clenched at the mere thought.

"You mean the moped that Cyborg's _still_ trying to fix up after the tofu incident?"Robin was incredulous that Beast Boy was thinking about his moped even now, but hardly surprised about his lack of interest in seemingly harmless graffiti.

However, Raven was very ready to fault him for it and she spoke over Beast Boy's muffled retorts.

"If we could leave the 'Wonderful world of Beast Boy' and concentrate on more pressing matters, I've yet to detect any malicious or dark magicks within the area, but that doesn't mean I haven't missed something. I see no further use of my skills here – I'm going back to the Tower."

She drifted off to the alley-way's entrance, her cloak just trailing on the floor as she started to take off for the skies, before Robin called out to her.

"Raven! While you're there, research all you can on people called Eagle, or cults of Eagle, or anything of that sort – that as much as anything will be a big help."

She nodded, the hood of her cloak shadowing her upper face, before turning around and side stepping away from the harried and panting junior officer, who was clutching a brown folder as if his life depended on it. You could tell he was new by his relative fitness and by his extremely evident status as: errand boy.

"The...[pant]...results!"

"Well why weren't you here earlier! Young Mr. Robin has been waiting for too long!" The supervising, fat officer of before turned to Robin (who'd twitched at being called 'Mr.') and rolled his eyes in a way that said 'you-just-can't-get-the-staff-these-days', proving that any confidence lost at being shown up by _the_ Teen Titans, was already back – mores the pity. "Right, well, it says here that there was some urinal residue, that probably has nothing to do with the case, and some fingerprints from a young man named Harold 'Harry' Tiller, one of those young hoodlums we have in the office right now!" The smugness had returned with a vengeance, "What'd I say? Eh? Vandels, that's all there is to it."

Robin was not as convinced, 'young hoodlums' didn't just, and weren't able to, cover an entire city in graffiti, with an almost-threatening message, for no other reason than what the officer was trying to suggest. Something bigger was working here.

"None the less, it's late, and there's nothing to see here. We're going back to the tower to compile all the data, gain some rest, and we'll talk to those boys in the morning." Robin had an air of full control over the situation as he brought out his communicator, "Star? Head back to the tower, we'll call it a day right now, we have some suspects and we'll talk to them tomorrow." Hearing her affirmation, he hung up and gathered everyone to leave.

It had been a long day, and it was only just beginning.


End file.
